1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system including a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor system comprising a semiconductor device receives an external signal to generate an internal signal. The internal signal is used in an internal circuit of the semiconductor device. To generate the internal signal, the semiconductor system compares the external signal with a reference voltage signal. The internal signal has a logic level according to a comparison of the external signal and the reference voltage signal.
For example, the internal signal has a logic high level when a level of the external signal is higher than that of the reference voltage signal. Also, the internal signal may have a logic low level when the level of the external signal is lower than that of the reference voltage signal.
A level of the reference voltage signal inputted to the semiconductor system is typically set at a middle level between a predetermined maximum level and a predetermined minimum level. However, the level of the reference voltage signal varies excessively in response to its surroundings, a power noise of the semiconductor system, a wiring of PCB (Print Circuit Board) and a wiring of a semiconductor package. The occurrence of an improper logic level detection of the external signal by the semiconductor system may cause a malfunction within an internal circuit. To try and prevent the occurrence of an improper logic level detection, level range detection of the reference voltage signal may be used. In this way, the semiconductor system may properly receive the external signal.